My Drabble Collection
by Island Jessica-chan
Summary: Uma coleção de drabbles de casais e triângulos Hetero. Vale a pena ler, e é de graça! :D 104º drabble: HizashiHanabi
1. Sasuke x Hinata

Oi, minna!

Eu pretendo fazer uma coleção de drabbles, com casais variados, valendo qualquer casal hetero (não gosto nem sei escrever yaoi/yuri) que eu puder imaginar n.n

* * *

Sasuke x Hinata

Ele: popular, adorado por todas as garotas.

Ela: tímida, nunca notada por ninguém.

Foi pela exclusão que ele a notou. Ironicamente, a única garota em todo o colégio que não seguia Sasuke foi aquela que lhe chamou a atenção. E por mais que Hinata tentasse esconder, ela também nutria algo pelo moreno, ela só não tinha a coragem de segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse.

Quando os orbes ônix encontraram os orbes perolados, ambos os orbes revelaram coisas que o coração mantinha guardado a sete chaves. Segredos que, agora, deixaram de ser secretos.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu... Também.

* * *

Exatamente 100 palavras! E eu achando que ia passar...

Eu não gosto muito de SasuHina, mas eu achei legal a idéia de tentar fazer um drabble deles...

Se alguém tiver algum casal que queira um drabble, pode pedir, que eu coloco na minha (nada longa) listinha de drabbles a serem feitos... E faço assim que tiver tempo (leia-se: vontade e criativade) n.n

Arigatou por terem lido

Ja ne, minna-san! o/


	2. Sai x Sakura

Oi de novo, minna!

Voltei com outro drabble n.n (não, jura? achei que fosse para encher o saco mesmo ¬¬)

* * *

Sai x Sakura

Sakura sempre amara Sasuke. Pelo menos achava isso.

Para ela, Sai lembrava-lhe Sasuke. Talvez pela aparência, pela falta de sentimentos, ou até pelos sorrisos que davam, sorrisos de quem não tem muita vontade de sorrir.

"Feiosa", era como ele chamava-a. Sai lera em um livro que dar apelido às pessoas deixavam-nas mais próximas dele. Contara isso no dia em que apelidara-a assim.

O que Sai não contara era o que ele lera em outro livro. "Geralmente, as pessoas que se amam brigam muito." Irritando Sakura, talvez ele fizesse-a brigar com ele e, com isso, estarem mais pertos de um romance.

* * *

Não ficou lá uma coisa muita boa, mais eu gostei n.n (certo, me diz uma história minha que eu não tenha gostado ¬¬)

Eu não sabia muito bem como fazer, mas, como já estava na minha lista (gigante) de drabble para fazer, e a Usagi-neechan pediu, eu me esforcei e saiu isso aí de cima.

Ja ne!


	3. Neji x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Depois de forçar a minha mente escrevendo drabbles para casais que eu nã vou muito com a cara, enfim um que eu apóio /o/

* * *

Neji x Tenten

Neji e Tenten eram melhores amigos. Ótimos amigos.

Quando um precisava de ajuda, o outro estava lá para ajudar. Quando um ficava triste, o outro emprestava seu ombro. Quase não trocavam uma palavra: eles sempre sabiam o que o outro estava pensando.

Mas eles não queriam ser amigos. Queriam ser _mais que_ amigos. Foi por isso que se encontraram naquele dia, no meio da floresta, iluminados pelos raios que transpassavam as copas das árvores.

- Neji, eu...

- Shh. Não diz mais nada.

Beijaram-se como se tudo fosse acabar naquele instante. Porque o que mais queriam era viverem juntos eternamente.

* * *

Nesse aí eu me empolguei um pouquinho n.n

Quando fui ver quantas palavras tinham, eram 117 O.O

Daí eu tive que tirar umas palavras, sabe... 100 palavras certinhas é foda u.u

Mas está aí, um drabble NejiTen para a Usagi-neechan que tinha pedido n.n

Se alguém tiver algum pedido, pode pedir :D Só não me maltratem, não peçam yaoi/yuri... Num sei escrever isso não... :(

Ja ne, minna-san! o/


	4. Neji x Tenten 2

Oi, minna! o/

Continuem pedindo drabbles, ontem minha imaginação estava tão fértil que eu fiz todas :D Agora é só ir colocando n.n

* * *

Neji x Tenten

Neji era uma pessoa séria. Levava a sério o ditado shinobi de não deixar emoções transparecer.

Geralmente, ser sério tinha suas vantagens. Faria qualquer um passar por inteligente, maturo, e ainda lhe daria uma boa fama.

Mas tudo tem seu lado ruim. Tão sério Neji era, que não só não transparecia emoções, como não as percebia ao seu redor.

Porque Tenten, mesmo não tendo certeza se alguma parte de Neji correspondia seu amor, continuava amando-o incondicionalmente.

- "Tenten, sua tola, não percebe que eu também te amo? Eu... Só não sei como demonstrar."

A seriedade também roubara privilégios de Neji.

* * *

Para Hyuuga ALe, que pediu outra NejiTen. Ora, eu nunca disse que não ia repetir casal mesmo... n.n

Nossa, aquela parte das vantagens, eu me senti xingando o Neji . Se mais alguém achou isso, não foi por intenção não i.i

Ja ne o/


	5. Gaara x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Aqui tem mais um drabble, espero que gostem desse também n.n

* * *

Gaara x Ino

Eles em nada eram parecidos.

Ela era uma loira escandalosa, que não passava despercebida em lugar algum. Era popular, e sempre atraía pessoas para perto de si.

Ele era quieto, frio, e tendia a afastar pessoas com seu jeito e expressão de _"serial killer"_. Ninguém chegava perto dele. Correria risco de se machucar, quem sabe até de morrer.

Ora, mas não são os opostos que se atraem? Mesmo a quilômetros de distância um do outro, Ino e Gaara sempre dão um jeito de se encontrar, para que, enfim, completem a si mesmos, como se só fossem um quando estão juntos.

* * *

Eu não acreditei quando eu vi quantas palavras e tinha 100 certinhos. O.O Acho que esse é um dos únicos que não tive que alterar...

Eu quis dizer que a Ino era barraqueira, mas aí perdia toda a seriedade do drabble... ñ.ñ'

Para Gabihh-chan, que pediu um GaaIno!

Ja ne, minna! o/


	6. Gaara x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Outro drabble para vocês n.n

* * *

Gaara x Sakura

"_Você é uma flor no meio do deserto."_

- E eu sou o deserto??

"_Nos seus olhos brilham verdes esmeraldas que ofuscam a luz do sol."_

- Deserto... Sol... Será que esse raio de paisagem não me ajuda em nada?

Gaara continuou olhando para a imensidão de areia que via de sua torre.

- Não adianta. Nunca vou terminar isso.

Gaara jogou fora todas as folhas em que começara uma carta para ela, mas não dera certo. Porque aquela tarefa não era difícil. Não. Era simplesmente _impossível_.

Aos olhos de Sabaku no Gaara, não havia palavras para descrever Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Para Vicky-chan 11, que pediu uma GaaSaku.

Não foi só o Gaara que não soube o que escrever não. Eu também não tinha a menor idéia de por onde começar. Pelo menos essa falta de idéia virou uma idéia n.n

Sabe, não saiu uma coisa linda e maravilhosa, mas eu achei legal n.n Com esses drabbles estou tendo a oportunidade de escrever sobre casais que eu nunca tinha escrito antes n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	7. Itachi x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Me atrasei toda hoje (culpa do retiro), mas aí está a drabble nova n.n

* * *

Itachi x Sakura

A primeira coisa que Sakura viu em Itachi foi outro Sasuke. Ambos, por serem irmãos, eram muito parecidos fisicamente, e Sakura achou que pudesse enganar seu coração substituindo um Uchiha por outro.

Porém, quando Sakura ficou conhecendo Itachi melhor, percebeu que Sasuke e Itachi nada tinham em comum. Enquanto um era frio e a ignorava, o outro a acolhia de braços abertos quando esta chegava. Para um, ela era irritante. Aos olhos do outro, uma paixão para a vida toda.

O que se leva dessa estranha paixão? Ninguém é parecido com ninguém, por mais fortes que sejam os laços sangüíneos.

* * *

Para Vicky-chan 11, que pediu ItaSaku! A inspiração veio no momento em que li sua review, mas como tinha outros drabbles na frente... Eu pensei "opa, inspiração chegando!" e abri o Word correndo XP

Ja ne, minna! o/


	8. Shikamaru x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Aí está um drabble que ficou guardado por um tempão no meu computador, mas agora chegou a vez de colocá-lo!

* * *

Shikamaru x Temari

"_Eu poderia escrever uma carta, mas segurar um lápis é problemático demais._

_Eu poderia enviar um e-mail, mas digitar é problemático demais._

_Eu poderia falar pessoalmente, mas olhar nos seus olhos é problemático demais."_

- Fala logo, poxa!

"_Eu gostaria de dizer que, desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, eu senti algo muito forte dentro de mim. Algo que eu simplesmente não consigo explicar. Eu... Gosto Muito de você, Temari."_

- Eu também.

Temari abraçou o pequeno gravador que encontrara debaixo da porta naquela manhã. A fita que ele continha seria seu maior tesouro a partir de agora.

* * *

Foi difícil fechar 100 palavras, me empolguei tanto que passei delas... Mas estão aí, 100 palavras para um ShikaTema. Para Vicky-chan 11 e Hyuuga Ale, que pediram n.n

Eu tive a idéia desse drabble antes de ir dormir... Fui dormir com ele na cabeça XP E eu achei bem a cara do Shikamaru arranjar um monte de desculpas para não se declarar. É problemático, oras!

Ja ne, minna! o/


	9. Deidara x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Um pouco tarde hoje de novo, mas eu não consegui postar mais cedo... Num tava em casa :D Mas está aí o novo drabble para vocês.

* * *

Deidara x Ino

Deidara ama explosões. "A arte dura apenas um segundo", dizia ele. Nada melhor para seus ouvidos que o estrondo de uma explosão.

Então, por que não gostar de uma garota "explosiva" como Ino? O humor da garota muda rapidamente ao menor sinal de fagulha, de briga. Uma explosão de raiva.

Já lhes disseram que eles eram parecidos, mas eles não consideram isso verdade. Não eram parecidos. Eram metades opostas perfeitas que se encaixam como se fossem uma só.

Não importa se a explosão é de sentimentos abstratos ou objetos concretos: nada marcaria mais a vida do casal quanto uma explosão.

* * *

Para ' Doux Poupee, que pediu uma DeiIno! Confesso que nunca tinha lido nada com esse casal...

Aquela parte das "metades opostas perfeitas" foi uma alusão que eu tentei fazer ao fato que cada franja era para um lado. Um dia desses eu pensei "se a gente juntar a franja da Ino que é uma metade com a franja do Deidara que é outra metade, vai dar uma franja completa :D" Tá, é muito tosco, mas foi isso que eu pensei -.-

Ja ne, minna! o/


	10. Sasori x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

A drabble de hoje é um presente de aniversário para o meu amigo Lucas, que me pediu esse casal e que está fazendo aniversário hoje! Parabéns, Lucas! \o\/o/

* * *

Sasori x Ino

Sasori era uma pessoa facilmente manipulada. Qualquer um poderia arrancar-lhe as cordas das mãos e tomar as rédeas de sua vida. Era o que as pessoas chamariam de um perfeito boneco.

Ino era uma pessoa manipuladora. Ela mandava e desmandava nas pessoas como bem entendia e queria. Tudo o que faltava para ela era um boneco, alguém que ela pudesse realmente controlar seus passos.

Não foi de se estranhar quando Sasori e Ino começaram a namorar. Afinal, um precisava do outro para continuar vivendo: enquanto a loira precisava de alguém para comandar, o ruivo precisava de alguém que o comandasse.

* * *

É tão estranho o jeito que a inspiração chega... Eu tive a inspiração para esse drabble quando eu fui ligar o computador no trabalho do meu pai, durante um churrasco (é, o churrasco foi na empresa... o vidro do carro quebrando que foi 10! XD)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	11. Itachi x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

-desvia de pedras, galhos e sapatos-

É impressão minha ou eu não tenho mais postado os drabbles cedo? i.i

Dessa vez eu estava em Curitiba... Vendo Fórmula Truck ¬¬ Sinceramente, fui só pela comida :D Eu me senti A japonesa destacando os hashi e comendo sushi com molho shoyu... ;D Vamos ao drabble, então /o/

* * *

Itachi x Ino

"_Eu sou muito mais que apenas uma pessoa muito parecida com aquela que você sempre amou. Eu sou completamente diferente dele._

_Não consigo mais gostar de você sabendo que você me vê apenas como um substituto, um alguém para causar ciúmes. Tudo acaba por aqui._

_Itachi"_

Ino agarrou-se à carta e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Nunca pensara na possibilidade daquela grande paixão acabar desse jeito.

- Eu... Tinha aprendido a te amar. É sério. Também nunca quis te usar para fazer ciúmes, em ninguém. Eu só... Demorei a enxergar isso.

Afogada pelas próprias lágrimas, Ino não conseguia repetir outra coisa.

* * *

Para ' Doux Poupee, que pediu n.n

Nossa, esse drabble foi difícil de fazer. A inspiração não vinha! Eu tive que forçar meus neurônios (e acho que queimei alguns) para puxar uma inspiração, mas, do nada, começou a surgir a carta do Itachi na minha mente º-º Daí eu fui escrevendo... Saiu isso aí, ó. Se estiver ruim ou meio esquisita, briga com eu não º-º Fiz o melhor que eu pude º-º

Ja ne, minna! o/


	12. Sasuke x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

O drabble de hoje é do meu casal favorito. SasuSaku /o/ Ele está a semanas no meu computador, só esperando a vez dele... e chegou /o/

* * *

Sasuke x Sakura

Ele a considerava irritante. Por quê? Porque ela o perseguia aonde quer que ele fosse.

Sakura sempre sabia onde Sasuke estava, porque lá ela estaria também, a admirá-lo.

No dia em que a moça dos olhos esmeralda decidiu parar de seguir o dono dos orbes negros, Sasuke sentiu um vazio no coração. Parecia que a vida não era a mesma coisa sem um ser de cabelo rosa seguindo-o a todo instante.

Foi formado no coração do Uchiha um buraco negro, e a única coisa capaz de tapá-lo era o amor de uma certa pessoa. A única pessoa capaz de amá-lo.

* * *

Virou drama ToT não era isso que eu queria... Mas eu achei legal n.n Para kiraS2yuuri, que pediu n.n

Mais um cuja inspiração veio antes de dormir... Acho que vou dormir toda vez que quiser escrever uma história...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	13. Gaara x Ino 2

Oi, minna! o/

Postando hojei mais cedo porque não sei se vou ter tempo n.n Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Gaara x Ino

Mandona, Ino não aceitava ordens de ninguém. Nunca. Especialmente se fossem _dele_. Nada que ele mandasse ela faria. Era questão de orgulho.

Gaara também não costumava aceitar ordens. Fazia só o que queria. Mas abria uma exceção quando a ordem vinha _dela_. Essas, resmungando, aceitava. Não porque quisesse. Porque precisava.

O que ocorria com o casal era um conflito de personalidades. Quando ambos são mandões, um dos lados tem que ceder, para que haja uma harmonia, ao menos por um tempo. E Gaara não se importaria de ceder. Nem um pouquinho... Se isto fosse para ficar sempre ao lado dela.

* * *

Para Hyuuga ALe, que pediu outra GaaIno n.n

A inspiração veio do nada, eu escrevi na pressa e estou indo embora com pressa n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	14. Naruto x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Sem muito o que falar... ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto era como o Sol. Iluminava os lugares por onde passava. Algumas vezes alegrava as pessoas com seu brilho. Outras, irritava-as pelo calor excessivo. Mas continuava seguindo seu caminho.

Hinata era como a Lua. Discreta e nem sempre presente, ocultava-se atrás de algumas nuvens. Não tinha brilho próprio: dependia de outros para que brilhasse ao menos um pouquinho.

Assim como a Lua dependia do Sol para brilhar, Hinata dependia de Naruto para continuar lutando sem desistir. Porque Naruto era o Sol que alegrava as manhãs de Hinata, e Hinata era a Lua que inspirava Naruto a jamais deixar de brilhar.

* * *

Que lindo ToT Tô chorando até agora ToT

Não só de emoção, mas também pelo número de palavras que eu tive que cortar, foi triste ToT

Para Juh Hyuuga, que pediu uma NaruHina! Sinceramente, estava só esperando alguém pedir para forçar minha imaginação e criar um para esse casal! Continuem pedindo casais, hein?

Ja ne, minna! o/


	15. Shikamaru x Temari 2

Oi, minna! o/

Novamente, sem nada pra dizer... ao drabble /o/

* * *

Shikamaru x Temari

Shikamaru era preguiçoso. Não conseguia fazer nada sem ao menos parar para descansar. Olhar as nuvens deitado na grama era seu passatempo preferido, pois não precisaria fazer nada além de relaxar e vê-las passando lentamente.

Já Temari era agitada. Não suportava a idéia de ficar parada. Renegava a preguiça. Andava bastante, sempre com pressa. Não havia um meio sequer de pará-la.

Mas talvez houvesse sim um meio. Um meio onde a agitada garota deixasse a preguiça tomar conta. Não a preguiça em si, mas alguém que fosse a descrição perfeita disso...

É, olhar as nuvens era legal. Ainda mais acompanhado.

* * *

Pensamentos maléficos de segundas intenções rondam a minha mente... o.o Ronda a de mais alguém? "a preguiça tomar conta..." só eu pensei besteira? O.o

Para Juh Hyuuga, que pediu outro ShikaTema! :D

Ja ne, minna! o/


	16. Neji x Tenten 3

Oi, minna! o/

Meio atrasada, mas é melhor que nada, né? :P Depois de séculos... NejiTen! /o/

* * *

Neji x Tenten

O destino era uma coisa que mudava de acordo com a visão de cada um.

Para pessoas céticas como Neji, o destino era uma coisa que jamais seria mudada. Já estava tudo escrito. Acontecerá o que tem que acontecer. Seu futuro já foi decido ao nascer.

Já para pessoas alegres como Tenten, o destino não interferia tanto assim no futuro. Porque, para ela, o futuro era feito no presente. As coisas poderiam sim acontecer ao acaso, sem que nada tivesse sido planejado.

Porque a vida era assim, futuro destinado ou não: eles sabiam que o deles, juntos, já estava decidido.

* * *

Finalmente minha criatividade colaborou /o/

Para Hyuuga ALe, que é a maior fã de NejiTen que eu já vi /o/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	17. Naruto x Hinata 2

Oi, minna! o/

Hã, bem... Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Hinata

_Confiança: crédito, crença, ato de confiar._

Tudo o que faltava em Hinata era confiança. Ela sequer era capaz de dar um passo sem antes pedir a ajuda de alguém. Não se achava capaz de fazer nada sozinha.

Mas confiança era algo que Naruto tinha de sobra. Confiava em tudo, por mais estranho que parecesse aos outros. Confiava tanto em si quanto nos outros.

Se a Hinata faltava, e Naruto tinha de sobra, a união dos dois traria um equilíbrio. Porque ele confiaria nela quando ninguém mais o fizesse, e ela poderia mostrar-lhe que nem sempre a confiança traria bons resultados.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu outra NaruHina n.n

Não sei se ficou fofo, mas a palavra confiança ficou pulando na minha cabeça, tinha que usá-la n.n

A propósito, a primeira linha foi retirada do dicionário n.n (créditos a ele, viu? XD)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	18. Sasori x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Vamos logo ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasori x Sakura

Sasori passava longos minutos admirando a moça de cabelos rosa. "A arte deve ser admirada", dizia ele. Talvez fosse esse o motivo da longa admiração...

Mas Sakura não entendera esses motivos que levavam Sasori a admirá-la como uma obra de arte. Com palavras frias e secas, Sakura acabou por quebrar o coração do ruivo, deixando Sasori em uma profunda depressão.

- A arte deve ser eterna... – murmurava Sasori pelos cantos. – Talvez ela não fosse assim uma grande obra verdadeira... Ela poderia ser uma daquelas obras de modismo: famosas enquanto a moda durar, mas que caem no esquecimento após um tempo...

* * *

Lasquei legal com a Sakura n.n mas é verdade, eu mesma não gostava da Sakura quando ela era inútil, eu gosto mais dela agora porque ela faz alguma coisa nas missões XD E óbvio, sem ela não existe SasuSaku u.u

Para a Misa Black, que pediu uma SasoSaku n.n Não precisa ter vergonha, pode pedir mesmo n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	19. Shikamaru x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Mesmo estando meio triste porque o mangá de Naruto entrará em hiatus ç.ç (mesmo que seja só uma semana, é um hiatus ç.ç) vamos nos animar e continuar coms as histórias, o fandom não pode parar por causa de um hiatus! /o/ -aura depressiva ON- hiatus ç.ç hiatus... -se encolhe num cantinho, abraça as pernas e começar a se balançar-

* * *

Shikamaru x Ino

O mais jovem dos Nara adorava o silêncio, ele era perfeito. Nele podia-se dormir, observar calmamente as nuvens ou pensar na problemática missão que tivera.

Mas havia um momento em que o silêncio de Shikamaru era quebrado, pelo som da voz de sua companheira de equipe, Ino.

Ino adorava falar pelos cotovelos, sempre que havia alguém que escutasse. E, já que Shikamaru nunca retrucava, a loira continuava falando.

Você poderia pensar que Shikamaru não retrucava porque não prestava atenção, mas era justamente o contrário. Ele _gostava_ de silêncio, sim. Mas havia uma coisa que ele gostava mais. A voz dela.

* * *

para Misa Black, que pediu uma ShikaIno /o/

Essa idéia saltitou na minha mente e comecei a escrever 8D eu queria terminar o drabble com "o silêncio de um sorriso", mas não deu certo, as palavras acabaram antes... i.i

Ja ne, minna! o/


	20. Deidara x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Misa Black, eu vou ganhar uma oneshot? *-* Weee \o/ Não esquece de avisar quando ela sair, hein? ;D E o seu GaaIno sai mais tarde (quando eu tiver imaginação XP).

* * *

Deidara x Sakura

"Nunca daria certo", era o que todos diziam. No final das contas, eles estavam com a razão.

Não se sabe bem o porquê do relacionamento ter acabado. Uns dizem que é por causa das horas tardias em que ele chega; outros, que é a falta de amor por parte dela.

A questão era que ninguém sabia que, por trás daquele relacionamento não havia nada. Sabe aqueles namoros de fachada, para conquistar quem amamos? Bem, era um daqueles. Durou bastante tempo, até. Mas acabou.

Sakura e Deidara perceberam, afinal, que não seria enganando um ao outro que conquistariam seu grande amado.

* * *

Alguém entendeu? Porque eu não XP Para Yukie-Neko-chan, que pediu n.n

Eu abri o meu word, e as palavras começaram a sair... Eu ainda não sei o que eu quis dizer no drabble ñ.ñ Mas eu achei com pinta de yaoi... Deidara conquistaria seu grande amadO? Hint de yaoi XD Tá, parei ¬¬

Ja ne, minna! o/


	21. Itachi x Sakura 2

Oi, minna! o/

Apesar da demora e das dificuldades enfrentadas (até e-mail pra minha mãe tive que enviar ¬¬) o drabble está aí! /o/

* * *

Itachi x Sakura

Itachi sempre amara Sakura. E agora ela se foi.

Como flores de cerejeira caem no outono, a vida de Sakura lhe escapou das mãos.

Era uma manhã de outono, ironicamente, aquela maldita manhã em que a razão do viver de Itachi lhe foi tirada. Não houve sofrimento, não houve dor: ao menos, para ela. Itachi, por sua vez, sofreu em silêncio, hábito comum em sua vida.

Por mais que o tempo passasse, por mais que conhecesse novas pessoas, Itachi seria incapaz de esquecer a garota que havia tirado-o do escuro da solidão e lhe mostrado como a vida é bela.

* * *

Eu matei a Sakura, caramba, ela só sofre na minha mão o.o Para Misa Black, que pediu ItaSaku n.n

Esse é o segundo drabble que começa a sair do nada, estou me assutando o.o

Algum ficwritter tem remédio pra essa doença? Eu chamo de... "inspiraçón quivem du nadda"! Se alguém tiver, avisa o/ Eu quero i.i

Ja ne, minna! o/


	22. Pein x Konan

Oi, minna! o/

Está aí mais um drabble /o/

* * *

Pein x Konan

Deuses amam anjos? Eles _podem_ fazê-lo?

Talvez nunca achem uma resposta concreta para esta pergunta, mas uma abstrata já valeria...

Pein era considerado um Deus. Por si próprio, pelos outros. A entidade suprema.

Ao lado de cada Deus, deve haver algum anjo, um mensageiro. Esta era Konan.

Eles eram apenas shinobis. Mas seu amor transcendia os limites mortais, atingindo outros ainda maiores: os de um Deus para com seu anjo.

Eles planejavam seu futuro divino, juntos eternamente, sobre as nuvens do céu azul. Já não importava mais a questão da possibilidade. Era só o desejo de ficar ao seu lado.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

a inspiração veio do nada (novidade), tive que escrevê-lo n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	23. Neji x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Por motivos de viagem (/o/) coloco hoje o drabble de amanhã ;) Antes de terça eu volto, e os dias dos drabble também voltam ao normal :)

* * *

Neji x Hinata

Ele não podia amá-la. Sabia que não. Seu dever era meramente protegê-la.

Durante muitos anos, Neji sofrera com esse sentimento. Sofrera ouvindo Hinata falar o quanto gostava de Naruto, e percebia quão insignificante ele era para ela.

Mas Neji sabia que, por mais que Hinata desejasse o contrário, Naruto nunca iria amá-la como ele ama, protegê-la como ele a protege, estar sempre ao seu lado como ele está.

Para Hinata, Neji seria sempre o primo protetor da sucessora dos Hyuuga. Ele sabia.

Até que Hinata percebesse que Naruto não a ama, ela nunca notaria um Neji sofrendo ao seu lado.

* * *

Para FranHyuuga, que "pediu" n.n Bom, entendi aquilo como um pedido n.n

Sabia, sabia... Neji, você anda sabendo demais u.u É inteligente, o Neji (ou talvez seja só a autora que escreveu um tanto de "sabia" no drabble...)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	24. Obito x Rin

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Obito x Rin

_Meu nome é Obito. Quem sou? O pior e com menos talento dentre os Uchiha, aquele que tem 13 anos e ainda não consegue usar o Sharingan. Gosto da Rin há um tempo, mas ela só tem olhos para o Kakashi. Óbvio, quem olharia para um fracassado?_

- Eu.

As lágrimas de Rin caíam sobre a folha de diário que segurava em suas mãos. Chorava não só pela morte dele, mas por nunca ter tido tempo ou chance de dizer-lhe o quanto gostava dele.

Rin debulhava-se em lágrimas ao olhar para o diário do seu primeiro e único grande amor.

* * *

Para Lia Berkowitz, que pediu n.n

Obito tinha 13 anos quando morreu de acordo com o Databook 2. Se estiver errada (afinal, eu só tenho o Databook em japonês, e não entendo muita coisa) me corrijam por favor! n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	25. Hidan x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Bodas de prata de drabble *-* (?) Vamos a ele /o/

* * *

Hidan x Hinata

Hidan acreditava em Jashin-sama, e faria qualquer coisa pelo seu Deus, não importava o que fosse. Não ligava quando diziam que ele era mal. Hidan era _fiel._

Hinata acreditava em Naruto, e faria qualquer coisa pelo seu amigo, não importava o que fosse. Não ligava quando diziam que ele era idiota. Hinata era _leal._

Quando o loiro a fez chorar, Hinata correu o mais rápido que pode, e esbarrou em um Akatsuki. Naquele momento, Hidan estava apenas idolatrando Jashin.

Agora, Hidan e Hinata eram fiéis _e_ leais com outras coisas: o destino que os juntou e o amor que os uniu.

* * *

Para Lia Berkowitz, que pediu n.n

Fiquei pensando... fidelidade e lealdade é a mesma coisa? O.o Porque aí no drabble ficou sendo parecido u.u

E esse foi mais um dos drabbles que eu escrevi não sei como... Eles ficam pulando do nada, oras u.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	26. Tobi x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Shinju-hime, as idéias é que saltam na minha mente n.n Eu só penso no que eles tem que poderia atrair um ao outro, algo em comum ou diferente... Abrir o word ajuda muito n.n

Agora, ao drabble /o/

* * *

Tobi x Sakura

Escondido atrás de uma máscara. Essa era a situação de Tobi. Ninguém conseguiria entender seus sentimentos nem ver suas expressões, ao menos que tirasse a máscara.

Ao contrário da máscara dele, que era _concreta_, Sakura se escondia atrás de uma máscara _abstrata_. Máscara que ocultava, atrás de uma imagem forte e destemida, uma garota realmente necessitada. De afeto.

Aos olhos de Tobi, a máscara de Sakura caíra. Ele sabia do que ela precisava. Porque ele precisava da mesma coisa.

Escondidos sob máscaras diferentes, não seria de estranhar um mútuo entendimento num possível casal... Dariam o afeto que o outro precisasse.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n (corrigido... foi malz XP)

Eu acho que a Sakura se finge muito de forte, mas ela não é tanto assim... ela chora um monte no anime todo u.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	27. Naruto x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Como tenho bastante drabbles (isso NÃO foi uma indireta, continuem a pedir n.n) estou aumentado o número de drabbles por semana /o/ Vamos a mais um \o\

* * *

Naruto x Temari

Aquela discussão já levava horas... Como uma pessoa tão centrada poderia pensar em ajustar um... _desajustado_?

Não tinha jeito. Temari teria que conviver com Naruto do jeito que ele era. Haviam sido forçados a "ficar juntos" por uma missão, mas a garota não agüentava mais.

"Não dá para fingir que esse imbecil é meu namorado!", ela pensava.

Ele tentou mudar. Parecer melhor aos olhos dela. Mas suas tentativas foram em vão. Em um dia qualquer, atrapalhado, acabou por cair em cima dela. Os lábios tocaram-se.

Ao final das contas, ser quem era não foi tão ruim... O fingimento tornara-se realidade.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Eu não sei da onde isso saiu... mas saiu, né? n.n pelo menos em consegui n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	28. Naruto x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

De novo por motivo de viagem (maldita chuva que adiou ela ¬¬) estou colocando hoje o drabble de amanhã n.n

* * *

Naruto x Ino

Era estranho ver Naruto e Ino passeando juntos. Quem não os conhecia, diria que são irmãos: os mesmos cabelos loiros brincando no vento, os mesmos olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o mar, o mesmo jeito escandaloso de falar...

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que eram parecidos, eram diferentes. Naruto nunca desanimava, enquanto Ino sabia a hora de desistir. Ela sairia correndo para fazer compras, enquanto ele viria atrás reclamando que poderia estar treinando.

Eles sabiam mais do que ninguém o que tinham de diferente e em comum. Mas isso não importava, afinal, ninguém poderia entendê-los melhor do que o outro.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X que sugeriu e Misa Black que pediu n.n

é sério, eles parecem irmãos o.o

Ja ne, minna! o/


	29. Naruto x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Tenten

Com um sorriso no rosto, Naruto arrumava suas coisas. Ele viajaria em breve, e não fazia idéia de quando voltaria.

Do outro lado da Aldeia, uma garota descontava a raiva no tronco de madeira. Tenten precisava se concentrar em algo, para não pensar na partida do garoto.

Do nada, o sorriso do loiro se fechou. Lembrou-se de quem estaria deixando para trás. "Tenho certeza que um dia eu vou...", ele suspirou.

Tenten começara a chorar, parando o treino. Secou o rosto com a mão. "Eu sei que um dia ele vai...", ela choramingou.

"Voltar!", exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Pensando bem, não foi mostrado nada da Tenten no episódio que o Naruto foi embora... õ.ó

Ja ne, minna! o/


	30. Naruto x Anko

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Anko

O sangue de Naruto, para Anko, era gostoso por algum motivo desconhecido. Talvez fosse pela pureza do garoto, ou energia vibrante que ele emitia, ou...

Quando se deu conta, Anko já tinha descoberto uma porção de qualidades naquele "garoto cujo sangue tem gosto bom". Talvez não fosse só o sangue que ela gostasse nele...

Mais do que somente a "professora maluca que cortou minha bochecha", Anko também representava algo na vida do loiro. Era incomum um aluno se apaixonar por um professor, mas não é impossível.

Aquele não fora um simples corte. Fora o pacto de sangue que os uniu.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Isso foi saindo da minha mente, não me culpem i.i eu ainda estou tentando achar o pacto de sangue naquele corte i.i

Ja ne, minna! o/


	31. Naruto x Tsunade

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Tsunade

Naruto era jovem. Tsunade era velha.

Ele nunca desistia. Ela sabia a hora de entregar os pontos.

Ele sonhava em ser Hokage. Ela já era Hokage, e nem queria.

Ele queria conquistar o mundo. Ela sabia que era perigoso e se contentava com sua Aldeia.

É, eles eram bem diferentes.

Mas ambos berravam e batiam o pé quando estavam certos de algo.

Ambos não se importavam se estavam discutindo com o colega ou com o presidente dos EUA.

Ambos não ligavam para o que os outros pensavam.

Ambos faziam o que queriam.

Ambos se amavam.

É, eles eram bem iguais.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Naruto quer conquistar o mundo? Fujam para as montanhas, ele virou vilão :O

Eu tive essa idéia quando li um drabble NaruTsu de algum autor americano que esqueci o nome...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	32. Konohamaru x Hanabi

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Konohamaru x Hanabi

Konohamaru admirava uma pessoa: Naruto. Queria ser como ele no futuro. Hanabi, por sua vez, admirava a irmã, Hinata.

Sempre seguindo seus ídolos, não fora tão surpreendente o encontro das crianças quando os adolescentes se encontraram. Ali, foram deixados de lado, porém juntos.

Konohamaru irritou-se, fora esquecido pelo próprio ídolo! E Hanabi não pode deixar de notar como era bonitinho o garotinho irritadinho.

Engolindo a própria timidez, Hanabi aproximou-se de seu companheiro de abandono e começou a conversar, puxando um assunto qualquer.

E qual não fora a surpresa de Naruto e Hinata ao ver os dois se dando tão bem?

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Hint de NaruHina n.n Imagina, se eles começam a namorar pra imitar os ídolos? XD Não quero mais ter ídolo o.o

E eu não sei da onde que o povo tira que a Hanabi é estressada, afinal, sempre que eu a vejo no anime, ela baixa a cabeça e fala "sim, pai" com uma voz de Hinata (baixinha e tímida).

Ja ne, minna! o/


	33. Gaara x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Gaara x Hinata

Um rápido olhar: o olhar de um psicopata nos olhos de uma menina doce e meiga.

Uma estranha sensação: ela achou que fosse medo; ele não fazia idéia do que era.

Um desejo superficial: estar longe dali o mais rápido possível.

Aqueles poucos segundos não foram suficientes para explicar a eles o que se passava em suas cabeças...

Quando a saudade aperta, é hora de Gaara esquecer os afazeres de Kazekage, e voltar a sua atenção para a herdeira dos Hyuuga, Hinata...

Porque nunca foi dito que os opostos não se atraem e que ninguém se apaixona a primeira vista...

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

eu tive essa idéia quando eu estava vendo Naruto no SBT (¬¬ só vejo pra me indignar mesmo) e eles ficaram se encarando n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	34. Suigetsu x Karin

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Suigetsu x Karin

- Você me enche o saco, viu?

Já não era a primeira vez naquele dia que Karin falava isso para Suigetsu. Era incrível como ele gostava de irritá-la! Mas ela não sabia o real motivo por trás disso...

Eles pararam na frente de um lago para acampar. Assim, pelo menos, teriam água a vontade.

Karin ficou olhando o reflexo da lua na água... Até que Suigetsu a empurrara para dentro do lago. Extremamente irritada, ela o puxa pra dentro da água.

Dentro d'água, rindo, ele falara algo que ela jamais pensara...

- Eu gosto da sua expressão quando fica brava.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Consegui fazer uma SuiKa sem apelar pra melancia \o/ Eu lembrei que Getsu pode significar Lua e que Sui é Água... aí saiu a Karin olhando pro laguinho /o/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	35. Itachi x Konan

Oi, minna! o/

Como agora estou na minha casa de praia e aqui só tem internet discada (¬¬) talvez ocorra algum imprevisto com os novos drabbles... Mas eu vou me esforçar para que não aconteça õ/

* * *

Itachi x Konan

"Você sabia que o líder não é o único homem nessa organização?", ele perguntaria.

"Claro que eu sei", ela responderia.

"Então por que você só tem olhos para ele?", ele perguntaria.

"Quem disse que eu só tenho olhos para ele?", ela retrucaria.

Você poderia pensar nesse diálogo como o começo de uma relação. Mas essas palavras nunca foram ditas. Porque nunca foram necessárias.

Bastou apenas um simples encontro de olhares, e Itachi e Konan perceberam uma presença que tiraria a monotonia daquela organização.

As aparências enganam, os lábios mentem e o coração sofre. Mas os olhos sempre dirão a verdade.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Sinceramente, não achei o sentido desse drabble o.õ mas eu gostei do último parágrafo n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	36. Kakashi x Shizune

Oi, minna! o/

Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: porcaria de internet discada ¬¬ Mas eu trouxe o drabble pra vocês /o/

* * *

Kakashi x Shizune

Kakashi soltou seu último suspiro. Seu corpo ficara inerte, jogado no chão. Morrera por exaustão, usando a última reserva de chakra. Quase ninguém ficou sabendo desse fato.

Mas não eram necessárias palavras para que _ela_ soubesse. Shizune sentira. Porém ela não teve tempo para ficar triste: sua alma fora levada pelo inimigo. Ela morrera também.

O que aguardava os dois? O céu. O lugar para vão os bons ninjas.

Agora, juntos no paraíso, sempre haveria tempo para Kakashi e Shizune ficarem juntos. Não havia mais Time 7 ou Hokage que os impedisse de tal fato. Seriam eternamente um do outro.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X que sugeriu, e Misa Black que pediu n.n

Kishimoto, devolva-lhes a vida! ToT

Ja ne, minna! o/


	37. Kyuubi x Inner Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Antes de mais nada, Feliz Natal pra todos vocês \o/ Agora, ao drabble que mais me orgulho de ter conseguido fazer /ò.ó/

* * *

Kyuubi x Inner Sakura

Eles nunca se viram de fato, mas _sabiam_ da existência um do outro.

Kyuubi vivia encolhido em um canto sombrio do corpo de Naruto. Existência chata e sem graça, mas que mudava totalmente na presença de uma garota de cabelos rosados.

Inner Sakura habitava a mente de Sakura há alguns anos, dando vida aos sentimentos reclusos dela. Sem saber o porquê, sentia-se meio intimidada na presença do loiro.

Talvez pelos sentimentos nutridos por aqueles que os carregam, eles também sentiam algo forte, inexplicável, que completava a existência.

Mas Kyuubi sentiu-se vazia após voltar dos treinos e reencontrar a garota rosada...

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n viu, eu consegui fazer ò.ó/

Senti que ficou meio NaruSaku também... hint de NaruSaku ;)

E essa última frase ali foi uma insinuação do "desaparecimento" da Inner Sakura no Shippuden...

A propósito, Kyuubi é um "homem", né? Por que parece um, mas todos falam "a" Kyuubi (até eu XP)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	38. Sasuke x Hinata 2

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasuke x Hinata

Ninguém nunca acreditou que, um dia, aquele amor pudesse realmente existir.

De um lado, Sasuke, o garoto fechado que fugira da vila.

Do outro, Hinata, a garota tímida que sempre seguia Naruto.

Era algo um pouco _ilógico_ um garoto popular se apaixonar pela única garota que não o idolatrasse... Mas as pessoas não podem escolher a quem amar.

Quando Hinata percebeu que Naruto nunca sequer a notaria, seu coração abriu espaço para que Sasuke entrasse nele aos poucos. O que causou um estrago inesperado.

Agora, havia mais uma pessoa que faria de tudo para que Sasuke voltasse para a vila...

* * *

Para moniket, que pediu n.n

Eu sempre imagino o amor deles assim, o popular e a rejeitada... Dá tão certo! n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	39. Kabuto x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kabuto x Hinata

Kabuto era o tipo de pessoa que faria qualquer sacrifício para ajudar uma pessoa importante. Não importava qual ele fosse.

Já Hinata não o faria. Ela tinha medo das conseqüências que esse "qualquer sacrifício" pudesse trazer.

Ele sabia que, às vezes, sacrifícios eram necessários, e desconsiderava toda a parte ruim dele.

Ela temia que não fazê-los a fizesse se sentir culpada mais tarde. Mas ela não teria a coragem de fazê-lo.

Meio que "havia" a necessidade de ensiná-la a fazer um sacrifício por um amigo...

Kabuto ensinou para Hinata a importância de um sacrifício, da pior maneira: morrendo por ela.

* * *

Para FranHyuuga, que pediu n.n

A palavra "sacrifício" ficou pulando na minha mente e saiu isso /o/


	40. Lee x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Lee x Tenten

Tudo começou com uma simples pergunta...

- Tenten, você me acha estranho?

A garota não percebeu o sentimento por trás da pergunta e pensou em dizer sim. Mas algo no fundo do coração a impedira. Não podia magoá-lo. Não _queria_.

- Por que, Lee? – limitou-se a perguntar.

- Nada, não. É que a Sakura me acha estranho, só isso.

"Sempre a Sakura, sempre", pensou a morena com uma cara de emburrada. "Por que _ela_?"

Era impressão dele ou ela tinha ficado com _ciúmes_? Talvez ele obtivesse a resposta para sua pergunta de outra maneira... Ou talvez ele mesmo já soubesse.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

A maldita da inspiração veio depois que eu desliguei o computador ¬¬ daí eu escrevi num bloquinho n.n A inspiração quase nunca vem quando eu quero...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	41. Kakashi x Anko

Oi, minna! o/

Primeiro drabble de 2009 \o/ Que esse ano seja ainda melhor que o ano passado \o/

* * *

Kakashi x Anko

Anko fazia as contas... Trigésimo encontro que ele chegava atrasado. Quinto que ele chega ao menos meia hora atrasado. Terceira vez que ela pensa em ir embora.

Então Kakashi chega... Trigésima vez que Anko esquece o atraso.

Kakashi também fez as contas... Usou vinte e cinco vezes a desculpa que alguém pediu informações. Duas vezes que se perdeu no caminho da vida. Três vezes que, além de se perder no caminho da vida, ainda pediram informações.

Mas sempre que ele chegava atrasado, trazia um presente para ver se era perdoado. Naquele trigésimo dia, o presente fora um par de alianças.

* * *

Para Misa Black e Soneca Abacate, que pediram n.n

Eu não sei da onde veio esse drabble... Mas eu achei legal n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	42. Kiba x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kiba x Hinata

Kiba passava todos os dias ao lado de Hinata. Não era de se estranhar: afinal, eram da mesma equipe.

Kiba sabia tudo sobre Hinata, inclusive de quem ela gostava. O maldito loiro que sempre chamava as atenções.

Talvez Kiba nunca tivesse contado por nunca ter tido a chance. Ele sofria em silêncio, vendo Hinata passear com seu novo namorado. Que, infelizmente (para ele), era Naruto.

Hinata nunca percebera os sentimentos do amigo, e não podia adivinhar o porquê de ele ter se suicidado na semana seguinte.

Não sendo bem tratadas, feridas no coração podem ser mortais... Para ambos os lados.

* * *

Para Soneca Abacate e , que pediram n.n

Espero que não tenha passado nenhum erro de português, com essa porcaria de reforma ¬¬

Ja ne, minna! o/


	43. Naruto x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Sakura

Sakura sempre amou Sasuke por inúmeros motivos. Mas, quando finalmente conseguiu tê-lo só para si, descobriu que ele não era tudo aquilo que ela imaginava. Não era do jeito que ela queria que fosse.

Sakura sempre odiou Naruto por inúmeros motivos. Mas, após perceber que não era Sasuke que tomava conta de seu coração, ela notou uma pessoa que sempre a ajudou, apoiando-a, estando ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis: Naruto.

Foi assim que Sakura percebeu que no amor não se pode idealizar: somos aquilo que somos, querendo as outras pessoas ou não. Não dá para idealizar alguém perfeito.

* * *

Para Soneca Abacate e , que pediram n.n

Eu acho que, se o mangá acabar com NaruSaku (tomara que não /o\) vai ser assim...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	44. Shino x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Shino x Ino

Se havia uma pessoa sobre a qual não se sabia nada naquela Aldeia, essa seria Shino. Andava com tantas roupas que mal se podia ver o corpo. Quase nunca falava sobre si mesmo.

Essa era uma coisa que Ino não suportava. Ela sempre sabia tudo sobre a vida dos outros, no entanto nada sobre a de Shino. Mas a garota não se daria por vencida, algo a pressionava a continuar...

- É contra as regras se meter tanto na vida alheia. – ele lhe disse, um dia.

- Também é contra as regras se apaixonar por alguém que você mal conhece...

* * *

Para Soneca Abacate, que pediu n.n (a propósito, desculpe, minha máquina de teletransporte pifou e eu não consegui trazer o Kakashi... y.y)

Ino fofoqueira XD E, bom, o Shino é um dos personagens que eu nunca vi flashback de criança... O.õ Será que ele teve uma infância tão feliz que não interessa para nós, fãs fanáticos? O.õ?

Ja ne, minna! o/


	45. Jiraiya x Tsunade

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Jiraiya x Tsunade

- Você vem sempre aqui?

- Bebeu de novo, Tsunade?

- Eu não bebo, Jiraiya!

Era a quinta noite que ocorria: Tsunade ia para o bar, enchia a cara, e sobrava para Jiraiya levá-la para casa. Não fazia isso por que era obrigado, fazia pelo amor que ele sentia. Amor que talvez nunca fosse correspondido.

Ele sabia que, na manhã seguinte, Tsunade não lembraria quem a levou para casa, quem teve o cuidado de pô-la na cama e quem deixou o café preparado sobre a mesa.

Tsunade apenas acordava na manhã seguinte perguntando quando Jiraiya teria a coragem de revelar-se.

* * *

Para Soneca Abacate, que pediu n.n

Ou seja, Tsunade sabia que era o Jiraiya e fazia de propósito n.n malditas 100 palavras que me fazem deixar as coisas pela metade ¬¬

Ja ne, minna! o/


	46. Kiba x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kiba x Tenten

Não dá para negar como o destino é caprichoso. Ele até cisma em fazer de duas pessoas que mal se conhecem um par...

De um lado, Kiba. Aquele garoto que anda sempre com um cachorro.

Do outro, Tenten. A garota do time do primo da Hinata.

Era tudo o que sabiam um do outro. E é quando o destino entra em ação.

Num encontro casual, os olhos se encontraram, os rostos viraram, os corpos pararam. Amor à primeira vista.

Eles queriam ficar ali, naquela posição, por toda a eternidade... Mas o destino ajudou e pôs um de frente pro outro.

* * *

Para Soneca Abacate, que pediu n.n

Esse foi mais um dos drabbles que surgiu na minha mente do nada o.o Mas eu gostei /o/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	47. Asuma x Kurenai

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Asuma x Kurenai

_- Nós sempre estaremos juntos._

_- Sim... Até que a morte nos separe._

_- Asuma! Não diz uma coisa dessas!_

Sentada em frente ao túmulo dele, Kurenai chorava com as lembranças. Ela desejava estar com ele, naquele instante. Ele não deveria ter morrido, e toda a culpa era da maldita Akatsuki...!

Ela pensava em se vingar, mas não podia na condição em que se encontrava. Ela já havia até considerado a opção de se matar para encontrá-lo no céu, mas ao fazê-lo ela levaria outra vida junto.

Dentro de alguns meses, Kurenai teria uma lembrança inesquecível de seu amado Asuma...

* * *

Para Misa Black e Hinata Weasley, que pediram n.n

Asuma não devia ter morrido e deixado a Kurenai sozinha TToTT era o único casal confirmado, oras...!

Ja ne, minna! o/


	48. Iruka x Ayame

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Iruka x Ayame

Iruka ia todos os dias ao Ichiraku. Quem passasse por ali diria que ele estava apenas levando Naruto para comer ramen, mas a história não era bem essa.

Mesmo depois de Naruto ter saído da Aldeia, ele continuava indo lá. Não era puro hábito. Era algo que ele gostava de fazer... Apreciar a beleza _dela._

Todas as vezes que ele chegava, Ayame se punha a fazer o ramen. Não precisava nem perguntar o sabor, ela sabia que ele sempre optaria pelo preferido dele. Uma rotina que ela adorava.

Teuchi olhava para os dois, perguntando-se quando as coisas ficariam mais sérias.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

Eu não sei se eu consegui explicar bem esse drabble o.o Mas, uma coisa que eu queria escrever e não deu (malditas 100 palavras ¬¬): "a comida feita com amor fica mais gostosa" n.n (credo, que frase "propraganda de Sazon" u.u)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	49. Kakashi x Sakura

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kakashi x Sakura

Sakura era a "aluna exemplar", aquela que todo professor gostaria de chamar de "sua"... Embora Kakashi tivesse outros substantivos para esse pronome, não só "aluna".

É verdade que Sakura nunca lançara um olhar _especial_ sequer para Kakashi. Ela estava bem feliz com o seu namorado. Mas o professor, mesmo assim, nutria uma paixão platônica por ela.

Então Kakashi assumiu uma "equipe de três". O lado bom: Sakura estava nele. O lado ruim: o namorado também estava.

Só que a convivência excessiva desgastou os laços entre os amantes, e Sakura pôs-se a chorar no ombro do professor... Para ele, isso bastava.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

Eu nem especifiquei o namorado, pra agradar fãs de NaruSaku e SasuSaku (mas eu imaginei o Sasuke 9.9)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	50. Kimimaro x Tayuya

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kimimaro x Tayuya

- Você tem uma doença muito grave.

- Quanto tempo eu tenho de vida?

- Pouco.

Deitado naquela cama da enfermaria, Kimimaro pensava em como contar dessa doença. Não que ele tivesse uma família para a qual contar, mas havia alguém que, ele achava, deveria saber.

Mas num lugar onde não há nada para se fazer, notícias correm muito rápido. E elas logo chegaram aos ouvidos de Tayuya.

Passado o estado de choque, ela correu ao quarto do amado. Vê-lo com diversos fios espalhados pelo corpo foi pior ainda.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito: tudo acabara ali.

* * *

Para Indefinida, que pediu n.n

Ficou bem triste i.i Mas eu me diverti imaginando o Kabuto igual os médicos de verdade XD não que ele não seja médico o.õ

Ja ne, minna! o/


	51. Gaara x Matsuri

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Gaara x Matsuri

Matsuri odiava armas, desde que seus pais foram mortos por uma porção elas. Tremia só de chegar perto. Mas havia uma arma em especial de que ela gostava. A Arma Suprema de Suna.

Desde que Gaara nasceu, todos viam nele apenas o trunfo da Aldeia da Areia. Nascera para ser a Arma Suprema de Suna.

Diferente de uma arma, Gaara tinha sentimentos. Não hesitou em ir salvar Matsuri quando o inimigo a capturou. "Pegaremos pessoas importantes para você", eles disseram, e agora Gaara percebia o quanto a garota importava para ele.

Mais que aluna e professor, eram _amigos_. Ou mais.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

Estou começando a achar o casal possível *-* é sério, ele salvou a Matsuri _de verdade_. Foi num filler, mas ele salvou ela u.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	52. Itachi x Anko

Oi, minna! o/

Star 1, muito obrigada pela sua idéia! Então, a partir de agora, vou escrever triângulos também \o/ Mas, devido a ordem de pedidos, o primeiro triângulo vai demorar um pouquinho ñ.ñ'

* * *

Itachi x Anko

Itachi e Anko eram dois jounin, muito amigos por sinal. Sempre que não estavam em missão, pode apostar que eles estariam juntos, conversando.

Anko sempre gostara da companhia de Itachi, porque ela sabia que ele entendia o que ela passou nas mãos do Orochimaru, embora ele não tivesse passado por isso. _Ainda._

Depois do massacre do clã Uchiha, Anko perdeu o amigo de longa data. E Itachi conseguiu finalmente _sentir_ pelo que Anko passara.

Porém Anko nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta falta de seu "amigo"...

E Itachi não poderia nem sonhar com um aperto tão grande em seu coração.

* * *

Para Lord Zero X, que sugeriu n.n

Se bem que isso deles terem sido amigos pode ter ocorrido... 9.9 Essa idéia saltitou na minha mente, tive que escrevê-la n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	53. Itachi x Hana

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Itachi x Hana

Hana sempre observara Itachi de longe, temendo a aproximação.

Ele era o melhor da classe em tudo. Não que ela fosse ruim, mas ela não era tão boa assim.

Ele tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés. Ela seria só mais uma.

Ele era o prodígio do clã. Ela não chegava a tanto.

Ele era um ANBU, com apenas 13 anos. Ela era apenas uma ninja médica.

Mas o dia da aproximação nunca chegou. Itachi se foi e levou um pedaço do mundo de Hana com ele.

Ela ainda esperava vê-lo de novo... Nem que fosse por apenas um segundo.

* * *

Para Misa Black e , que pediram n.n

mais um drabble que a idéia pulou na minha cabeça... e esse também pode ter acontecido mesmo ù.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	54. Sasuke x Karin

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasuke x Karin

Desde o dia em que Sasuke tinha ido à prisão pela primeira vez, Karin não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser nele. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ele disse que a queria na sua nova equipe?

Ela sempre queria estar perto dele, mas esse não era um sentimento correspondido. Mesmo assim, ela não se importava. Estar ao lado dele era suficiente.

Um dia desses, quando ele mais precisou, ela salvou a vida dele. Mas ele não lhe dissera uma palavra de agradecimento por isso.

Mas Karin não desistiria: ele iria amá-la um dia. Bastava esperar.

* * *

Para Sannin. Sakura, que pediu n.n

Se depender de mim, a Karin vai esperar pra sempre òwó

Ja ne, minna! o/


	55. Sai x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sai x Ino

À primeira vista, Ino achou que Sai fosse igual ao Sasuke. Isso foi um "ponto extra" a favor dele. O coração de Ino batera mais forte.

No caminho para a churrascaria, Ino tentava comparar um com o outro. O sorriso de Sai era falso, mas parecia mais acolhedor que o meio sorriso de Sasuke. Sai parecia ser mais sociável.

E então veio o golpe de misericórdia, o que deixaria Sasuke no chinelo: na procura de um apelido para Ino, Sai só conseguiu pensar em um... Gracinha.

É, eles eram diferente. Bem diferentes. Talvez desse mais certo com ele... Ino sentia.

* * *

Para Kinha Oliver, que pediu n.n

eu sei que não é bem esse o motivo do apelido, mas deixa quieto ñ.ñ'

Ja ne, minna! o/


	56. Deidara x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Deidara x Hinata

Deidara sempre dizia que a verdadeira arte durava apenas um segundo, depois explodia... Isso antes de conhecê-la.

Quando ele viu Hinata pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que Sasori estava certo: a verdadeira arte deve ser eterna, como ele desejava que ela fosse.

Mas eles eram inimigos, e ele talvez não tivesse uma chance de se aproximar dela.

Hinata também sabia disso, mas foi ao encontro de Deidara mesmo assim. Ele lembrava-lhe o loiro que uma vez ela amou.

Embora quisessem muito ficar juntos, o destino não colaboraria. Logo, ambos os lados se confrontariam, e eles voltariam a ser meros inimigos.

* * *

Para Toph Bei Fong, que pediu n.n

Eu só tenho escrito drabbles tristes ultimamente... ç.ç

Ja ne, minna! o/


	57. Sasuke x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasuke x Tenten

Ela era um ano mais velha. Mas ele não se importava. Nessas horas, isso não faz nenhuma diferença.

Assim que Tenten o vira, percebeu que o tão falado "novato do ano" era realmente tão _bonito_ quanto falavam por aí. Mas Sasuke não a notou.

Na Prova Chuunin, sua equipe ajudou a dele. Mas ele não a viu novamente. "Dessa vez," ela pensou, "ele pelo menos tinha um motivo."

O tempo passou e Sasuke não havia reparado em Tenten. Ela não sabia porque isso importava tanto. Até ele sair de Konoha... Foi quando percebeu.

Ela havia caído de amores pelo Uchiha.

* * *

Para Toph-baka, que pediu n.n

esse drabble foi saindo de improviso total O.o

Ja ne, minna! o/


	58. Hidan x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ontem eu fiquei o dia todo longe de casa, então, estou colocando dois drabble para compensar \o/

* * *

Hidan x Tenten

Hidan e Tenten. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Porque um amor entre eles daria certo?

Mas a pergunta correta seria porque _não_ daria certo.

Hidan acreditava fielmente em Jashin-sama. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer: por Jashin-sama, ele faria tudo.

Tenten acreditava cegamente em seus amigos. Ela sabia que seus amigos seriam capazes de qualquer coisa, se eles quisessem.

Talvez eles nunca tivessem uma única chance de se encontrar. Talvez tudo isso fosse apenas loucura. Talvez isso fosse inútil.

Mas eles sabiam que em algum lugar existia outra pessoa que pudesse crer tanto quanto eles próprios. Porque eles simplesmente _acreditavam_.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

Achei esse drabble meio confuso O.o Mas ficou legal mesmo assim n.n

E agora, ao próximo drabble o/


	59. Kankurou x Tenten

Oi de novo, minna! o/

Como dito, hoje tem dois drabbles por que ontem fiquei fora de casa o dia todo ñ.ñ

* * *

Kankurou x Tenten

Saiu de Suna só para vê-la. Não eram importantes. Nem eram muito lembrados. A não ser um pelo outro, o que já era o suficiente.

Kankurou era o irmão do Kazekage. Aquele, que controla marionetes. Não se sabe mais nada sobre ele.

Tenten era a garota do Time Gai. A que luta com armas de todos os tipos. Também não se sabe mais nada sobre ela.

Mas eles não se importavam. Acostumaram-se com o anonimato, e poderiam continuar muito bem assim... Sem pessoas querendo saber quando iriam se casar ou quando teriam filhos.

Tudo era perfeito do jeito que estava...

* * *

Para Alyssa e Star 1, que pediram n.n

Tio Kishi, explore mais o passado dos outros personagens também ò.ó/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	60. Lee x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Lee x Ino

Ino nunca prestara muita atenção em Lee. Ele era só mais um dos garotos esquisitos da Aldeia.

E então, num dia qualquer, Sakura apareceu na floricultura para levar flores para Lee. Mesmo não o conhecendo direito, ela foi junto.

Foi quando Ino percebeu quem Lee era de verdade: uma pessoa fiel, perseverante, que faria qualquer esforço para alcançar seus objetivos. Ele deveria estar de cama, mas treinava como se o braço e a perna incapacitada não o impedissem de nada.

A partir daquele dia, Ino passou a visitá-lo todo dia, e se lembrar que podemos fazer tudo, se acreditarmos nisso.

* * *

Para Hinata Weasley, que pediu n.n

Lee motivação O.õ eu acho ñ.ñ

Ja ne, minna! o/


	61. Neji x Hanabi

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Neji x Hanabi

Hanabi sempre admirou Neji. Ele era o mais forte do clã, mesmo não sendo da família principal. Ela queria ser como ele.

Como essa fora uma admiração adquirida quando muito pequena, ela não percebeu quando isso se tornou algo mais forte, tampouco sabia dizer quando ocorrera.

Hanabi então queria que Neji a treinasse. Assim, ficaria mais forte e perto dele ao mesmo tempo. Mas Neji não tinha tempo. Ele já treinava a Hinata.

Pele primeira vez na vida, Hanabi sentiu um verdadeiro ciúmes da irmã.

Esse sentimento nada puro corroeu Hanabi por dentro, e levou-a por um caminho sem volta.

* * *

Para SweetDarkDoll, que pediu n.n

estou preocupada com minha recente mania de colocar uma final triste em cada drabble... o.õ

Ja ne, minna! o/


	62. Sasori x Sakura 2

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasori x Sakura

Sasori parou o que estava fazendo para admirá-la. Sakura estava deitada ali, a face serena, como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Sasori ficou longos minutos observando-a ali. Era fácil perder a noção do tempo quando estava com ela.

"Espero que seja útil", ele pensou, passando a mão pelo cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Sasori inclinou-se e pressionou seus lábios levemente nos de Sakura. A pele dele era fria, já não possuía mais o calor humano. Mas a pele dela estava esfriando também.

Voltando ao processo da fabricação de mais uma marionete, Sasori olhou para Sakura, indagando por que isso terminaria assim.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

acho que não ficou bem claro, mas eu quis dizer que a Sakura virou uma marionete ñ.ñ'

Ja ne, minna! o/


	63. Naruto x Matsuri

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Matsuri

Matsuri o invejava. Porque ele tinha tudo que ela não tinha.

Enquanto Naruto tinha a confiança que o fazia prosseguir, Matsuri tinha medo de ir em frente.

Ele era forte o suficiente para lutar sem armas, enquanto ela era fraca o bastante para ter de se esconder atrás das armas que tanto odiava.

Mas, apesar da inveja, Matsuri sentia uma grande admiração por aquele ninja, que salvara quem ninguém queria salvar, mesmo sendo de outra aldeia.

Talvez Matsuri pudesse aprender bastante com Naruto... Inclusive o poder que a mais simples das coisas tem.

Afinal, tudo nessa vida tem um propósito.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

acho que pelo menos dessa vez o final não foi tão triste assim...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	64. Deidara x Konan

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Deidara x Konan

Konan tinha o hábito de ser silenciosa. Costumava chegar sem que os outros a notassem, e isso a ajudava em seu trabalho.

Mas Deidara não tinha nada de silencioso. Não se importava de chegar fazendo barulho e causava explosões em todos os cantos.

Embora Konan ficasse com raiva dele pelas explosões, no fundo ela sabia que ele tinha a autoconfiança para chegar berrando que ela não tinha. Ela necessitava do silêncio para se esconder, mas ele obviamente não precisava.

Talvez um dia Konan fosse capaz de ter um pouco da autoconfiança dele... Se Deidara aceitasse ser um pouquinho menos barulhento.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

eu achei que esse ficou legal /o/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	65. Udon x Moegi

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Udon x Moegi

Udon era o mais inteligente da turma, portanto era de se esperar que não tivesse amigos. Mas ele tinha. Dois deles. Mas ele se importava com apenas _um_.

Konohamaru sempre partia em busca de aventuras, e não ficava muito tempo com os amigos quando se empolgava. Mas com Moegi era diferente: ela ficava sempre ao lado dele, não importava o que acontecesse.

Então, Udon e Moegi passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos...

Eles eram apenas alunos da academia, e não conseguiriam descobrir tão cedo o sentimento além da amizade. Mas essa talvez fosse uma paixão que arderia para sempre.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

eu achei meio confuso o.o' às vezes, 100 palavras não te deixam explicar tudo u.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	66. Asuma x Kurenai 2

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Asuma x Kurenai

A vida costumava ser monótona. Mas agora ele a vivia como um adolescente apaixonado.

Embora eles tentassem esconder, não era surpresa para ninguém que Asuma e Kurenai estavam juntos. Ninguém sabia ao certo desde quando, mas, pelo jeito que se olhavam, pareciam estar nessa há séculos.

Naquela semana, ele comprara um buquê de rosas para dar para ela. Sem um motivo especial... Que fosse do conhecimento _dele_.

Asuma, você vai ser pai.

Primeiro a surpresa, depois o choque, por fim a alegria. Agora o buquê tinha um propósito mais especial do que antes, quando só vinha com a aliança.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

tentei fugir da morte do Asuma e saiu isso ñ.ñ

Ja ne, minna! o/


	67. Kakashi x Anko 2

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kakashi x Anko

Embora ele não gostasse de despertar a fúria de Anko, Kakashi o fazia constantemente. Ele tinha que chegar sempre atrasado, ou não seria a mesma pessoa.

Anko conhecia muito bem esse hábito dele, afinal, ele o trazia consigo desde a época em que eram namorados... Mas ele nunca imaginaria que ele se atrasaria para chegar à _própria casa._

Porém Kakashi se atrasava tanto que Anko até começou a suspeitar que ele tivesse outra. Mas ele sempre retrucava: mesmo que só fosse para casa, era uma _característica_ dele chegar atrasado à todos os encontros com ela. Estando eles casados ou não.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

eu achei esse drabble meio confuso O.õ mas tenho planos para os atrasos do Kakashi...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	68. Sasuke x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasuke x Temari

Temari abrira um largo sorriso. Já perdera as contas de quantos sorrisos dera aquele dia. Era simples e fácil dar um sorriso sincero, quando queria.

Sasuke não pensava da mesma maneira. Quando tentava sorrir, tudo parecia errado: a boca se retorcia pouco, de um lado só, e os dentes nem apareciam!

Os anos sem sorrir tiraram a prática de Sasuke. Mas ele queria sorrir agora, para _ela._ E não conseguia.

De longe, Temari observava as tentativas fracassadas de Sasuke na frente do espelho. Quem sabe, no dia em que ele perceber que falta a verdadeira alegria no sorriso, ele conseguisse...

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

não que eu ache que a Temari sorria bastante, mas o sorriso dela é meio... exagerado ñ.ñ e não perguntem como a Temari estava observando o Sasuke no espelho XD eu imaginei ela em cima de uma árvore do lado da casa dele 9.9

Ja ne, minna! o/


	69. Gai x Anko

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Gai x Anko

Ele era esquisito. Mas tudo bem, ela não era bem certa mesmo.

Ele era feio. Mas tudo bem, ela não era a Miss Beleza mesmo.

Ele não tinha senso de moda. Mas tudo bem, ninguém nessa Aldeia tinha mesmo.

Ele tinha sobrancelhas enormes. Mas tudo bem, ninguém nasce com sobrancelhas perfeitas mesmo.

Anko não dava a mínima para os comentários em relação ao Gai. O amor era mais forte que qualquer coisa.

Porque a sua opinião importa muito mais do que a dos outros. Porque tudo é uma questão de gosto. Porque o coração sabe muito bem o que quer.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

acho que xinguei o Gai um pouquinho além da conta ñ.ñ'


	70. Kakashi x Kurenai

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kakashi x Kurenai

- Tem certeza de que ela ainda não sabe?

Já havia algum tempo que Kakashi e Kurenai estavam se encontrando. Aqueles encontros furtivos, na calada da noite, sobre os quais só eles sabem.

Kurenai não gostava dessa situação, mas nada podia fazer. Afinal, o casado dessa história era ele.

Ele garantia que a mulher não sabia de nada, mas seria de se esperar que Anko estivesse com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Kakashi disse que tinha a velha desculpa do atraso a favor deles, enquanto colocava a máscara de volta.

Uma máscara de bom marido.

Kurenai temia que Anko descobrisse...

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

A idéia de "conectar" o drabble KakaKure com o KakaAnko me veio enquanto eu escrevia o KakaAnko... e eu acho que deu certo /o/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	71. Iruka x Shizune

Oi, minna! o/

Estou aqui hoje para colocar os drabbles que já deveriam estar no ar essa semana! (FF do mal u.u) O próximo sairá em instantes...

* * *

Iruka x Shizune

Iruka conhecia bem a dor da perda. Quando era criança, perdera ambos os pais de uma só vez.

Para Shizune, essa dor também era familiar. Havia perdido o tio, e desde então estava com Tsunade.

Esse tipo de dor é capaz de desmoronar uma pessoa. Quem a sente se agarra às pessoas com medo de perdê-las, como já acontecera.

Era assim que Iruka e Shizune se sentiam. Aproveitavam cada segundo juntos e sofriam a cada segundo separados.

Mas talvez Iruka não suportasse a dor da perda mais uma vez na sua vida... Quando perceber que seu grande amor se foi.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

e Shizune morreu ç.ç Por que raios, Kishimoto, ela nem chegou a fazer coisas memoráveis na história...

Aguardem o próximo ;D


	72. Orochimaru x Tsunade

Oi de novo, minna! o/

Segundo drabble que já deveria estar por aqui... Nunca mais faça isso com a gente, FF u.u

* * *

Orochimaru x Tsunade

Ela nunca foi com a cara dele. Achava Orochimaru frio, distante... Até demais.

Ela a tinha por "estressada ao extremo". Qualquer coisinha, e Tsunade perdia a paciência.

Eram dois extremos. E como dois extremos, não deveriam dar-se muito bem juntos. Mas não era o que acontecia.

Eles estavam juntos desde que saíram da Academia e formaram sua primeira equipe. Conheciam tudo sobre outro, e estavam sempre perto quando o outro precisava.

Assim Tsunade achava. Deu certo por um longo tempo, mas de uma hora para outra ele abandonou-a... Ela não podia mais ficar em uma Aldeia onde tudo lembrava _ele_.

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

eu tenho uma incrível capacidade de criar motivos para acontecimentos reais (?) O.õ isso me assusta ó.ò

Ja ne, minna! o/


	73. Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke

Oi, minna! o/

O primeiro triângulo *-* Um agradecimento especial para Star 1, que me deu essa grande idéia de complementar os drabbles com triângulos ;*

* * *

Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke

Naruto sempre soube que era Sasuke quem os olhos de Sakura seguiam. Ele também sabia que ele nem ligava, mas ela era o lado que importava.

Sakura praticamente idolatrava Sasuke, e, para ela, Naruto era uma vela no time. Embora ela tivesse plena consciência da falta de interesse de Sasuke.

Sasuke foi embora, sem ligar para os sentimentos de Sakura ou os argumentos de Naruto.

Quando Sakura menos esperava, o consolo veio do lugar mais improvável: da vela acesa no coração apaixonado do loiro. Era Naruto quem sempre a compreendia, e Sakura percebeu que não conhecia o significado de "amor".

* * *

Para Star 1, que pediu n.n

não sei se ficou bem um triângulo, mas, se for para o casal de Naruto ser NaruSaku, imagino que seja algo desse tipo...

Ja ne, minna! o/


	74. Chouji x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Kishi-baka, por que você matou (rezando pra que não /o\) a Hinata? ç.ç NaruHina está indo pro brejo TToTT

* * *

Chouji x Ino

- Desculpe, Chouji, sem chance. Você é... Gordo.

Então Ino achava que a aparência importava tanto assim?

Chouji largou o anel em cima da mesa. Sabia que talvez ela o aceitasse só para ganhar o anel, por isso nem o mostrou. Grande desperdício de dinheiro.

As palavras de Ino ainda o remoíam. As pessoas deviam se importar mais com o interior do que com o exterior, não deviam?

Já não sabia mais. Agora estava claro que ele não tinha chance. Só que não seria fácil virar a página.

Do outro lado da cidade, uma garota chorar por causa da aspereza...

* * *

Para MasumiChan, que pediu n.n

Bem feito, Ino, perdeu o anel de diamantes (?) e o cara de quem gosta (??) e agora está chorando ;P

Ja ne, minna! o/


	75. Kiba x Hanabi

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kiba x Hanabi

Kiba ia todos os dias à casa de Hinata. Afinal, eram do mesmo time... Mas isso era o que ele dizia.

Sempre que Kiba não ia à casa dos Hyuuga, Hanabi aparecia com um gatinho ou cachorrinho machucado que encontrara na rua e trouxera para Hana cuidar. Já não havia mais espaço para tantos animais.

Kiba sabia que Hiashi nunca seria a favor disso. Ele tinha cara de ser uma daquelas pessoas antiquadas que acham que os filhos mais velhos devem casar primeiro. Ambos eram os mais novos.

Enquanto eles não crescessem mais um pouco, continuariam a se ver assim...

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

nem têm idade e Kiba e Hanabi já querem casar :O

Ja ne, minna! o/


	76. Kisame x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kisame x Temari

Temari sempre se perguntava o que seu pai diria quando conhecesse seu namorado. Kisame era mais alto que ela, mais velho que ela, e tinha características de um tubarão.

Sempre que eram vistos juntos, longe da terra natal de ambos, viravam alvo de fofoca no mesmo instante. Um "velho" com cara de tubarão "pegando" uma adolescente? Certamente não era algo que se podia ver todo dia.

Eles sabiam que as pessoas sempre falariam, que sempre achariam estranho... Isso era da natureza humana.

Mas que tudo isso fosse para o espaço. A família dela não era uma das mais normais mesmo...

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

só imagina uma pessoa como o Kisame andando pelo bairro... o.o

Ja ne, minna! o/


	77. Kisame x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kisame x Tenten

O primeiro encontro deles foi meu turbulento. Não havia tempo para reparar no outro, coisa que agora lhes sobrava.

Tenten jamais imaginara que ela poderia enxergar Kisame, o ninja inimigo que quase a matou, com os olhos com os quais ela o enxerga agora. Os olhos de uma garota apaixonada.

E Kisame nunca imaginou que a paixão que ele passou a nutrir por ela desde o primeiro encontro pudesse ser tão correspondida quanto é agora. Uma paixão ardente.

E não importa mais se são amigos ou inimigos: tudo o que lhes importa é estar junto até o fim dos dias.

* * *

Para Misa Black e Urso, que pediram n.n

eu estou começando a acreditar demais nos meus drabbles o.o

Ja ne, minna! o/


	78. Lee x Tenten 2

Oi, minna! o/

Desculpe por não ter colocado o drabble ontem, estava cheio de visitas aqui em casa 9.9 Mas agora vamos ao que interessa: dois drabbles /o/

* * *

Lee x Tenten

Tenten queria ser igual Tsunade, a tal kunoichi lendária. Tanto queria, que acabou se confundido com quem ela era na verdade.

Tendo perdido a própria personalidade, a garota já não sabia o que queria, muito menos se aquilo que ela fazia era o que realmente gostava.

Em meio à tamanha confusão, eis que surge uma luz verde, ofuscante. A luz a desperta de seu devaneio, e então ela percebe que era justamente aquela luz que ela buscava. A verde chama da esperança.

As armas se tornaram a grande paixão de Tenten. Porque, assim como ela, todas foram forjadas pelo fogo...

* * *

Para Alyssa e Urso, que pediram n.n

quando eu li a "sugestão" da Alyssa, eu fiquei tipo "aahh *-* eu tenho que escrever isso :D" e eu particularmente amei esse drabble :)

Até o outro drabble ;*


	79. Sasuke x Temari 2

Oi de novo o/

Aqui está o segundo drabble de hoje ;D

* * *

Sasuke x Temari

Era a quinta vez naquela semana que Sasuke passava por Suna. "Mas que tanta coisa Konoha o manda fazer aqui!", pensava Temari.

Sasuke costumava ir a Suna, passar por uma determinada rua e seguir viagem. Não esticava o passeio, não parecia estar em nenhuma missão. O que era deveras estranho, mas os olhos de Temari não conseguiam enxergar a verdade que estava na sua frente.

E então ela descobriu que ele não tinha mais ligações com Konoha. Que ele ia para Suna por vontade própria. Por um desejo incontrolável, uma necessidade maior.

A necessidade de ver a irmã do Kazekage.

* * *

Para haruhi, que pediu n.n

eu achei esse legalzinho também n.n (é estranho eu estar gostando tanto dos meus drabbles O.õ)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	80. Shikamaru x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Shikamaru x Hinata

Shikamaru a considerava uma garota diferente do normal. Ao contrário de todas as outras, Hinata não era problemática.

Ela não tinha rompantes de fúria; sempre mantinha a calma não importasse o quê.

Ela não passava o tempo correndo atrás de nenhum gênio; era tímida demais para isso.

Ela não se achava suficientemente boa, mas tentava ser; não ficava dependendo só dos outros da equipe.

Ela não fingia que Shikamaru era composto todo por cérebro; ela parecia lembrar que ele também tem coração.

E Hinata o achava diferente também: era o único que olhava para ela com olhos brilhantes de admiração.

* * *

Para Haruhi, que pediu n.n

esse drabble foi saindo do nada, por isso está meio estranho O.õ

Ja ne, minna! o/


	81. Gaara x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Gaara x Tenten

Ele reclamava que todos se lembravam dele como um monstro. Mas ninguém esquecia.

Ela queria ser lembrada por todo mundo. Mas ninguém o fazia.

Tenten sempre foi vista apenas como "a garota do time do sensei esquisito", e mais nada. Eram poucos aqueles que sabiam seu nome.

Gaara não tinha tanta sorte. Todos na rua não apenas o reconheciam, como se afastavam dele quando viam-no.

Como Kazekage, Gaara começou a perder a fama de monstro.

E agora Tenten começara a ser notada como "a nova namorada do Kazekage".

Era como se estivessem invertendo os papéis, mas eles gostavam desses novos.

* * *

Para haruhi, que pediu n.n

eu quero um flashback da Tenten u.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	82. Deidara x Konan 2

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Deidara x Konan

Ninguém nunca acreditou que Konan pudesse se tornar uma grande kunoichi. "Papel não machuca ninguém" era o argumento deles.

Todos sempre duvidaram da arte explosiva que Deidara fazia. "Isso não é arte de verdade" era o que eles diziam.

Assim que se encontraram, eles sabiam que passavam pelas mesmas coisas, e se entendiam.

Konan se tornou a vice-líder de uma organização contendo os ninjas renegados mais perigosos do mundo shinobi.

Deidara provou que sua arte era boa o bastante para derrotar o temível Kazekage.

Todos podem ser o que querem ser. E eles sabiam disso melhor do que qualquer um.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

apesar disso, o Deidara morreu... :P

Ja ne, minna! o/


	83. Kakashi x Hinata

Oi, minna! o/

ºOº 100 reviews *-* Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que mandaram uma review, sem o apoio de vocês talvez os drabbles não teriam ido para frente Agora, vamos ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kakashi x Hinata

Desde que perdeu seu melhor amigo, Kakashi faz de tudo para que não deixe seus companheiros morrerem. Uma grande determinação.

Hinata sabia que não conseguiria fazer muita coisa, mas sempre tentava ajudar as pessoas com o que podia. Um ótimo exemplo de lealdade.

Eles tinham medo de perder as pessoas de quem gostavam, mas isso lhes trouxe graves conseqüências. Estavam agora a um passo da morte.

Eles sabiam que seus amigos iriam sofrer por eles, se houvesse sobrado algum amigo naquele caos. Mas tudo bem. Eles sabiam que haviam feito o que podiam, e agora poderiam finalmente morrer em paz.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

uma "homenagem" a Kakashi (que não sabemos se está mesmo morto) e Hinata (que ainda tem forças pra pensar /o/)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	84. Sasori x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasori x Temari

Sasori olhava fixamente para a Aldeia da Areia. Ela estava lá em algum lugar. Certamente sofrendo.

Temari ouviu um nome sair da boca do Akatsuki que atacava seu irmão. Lágrimas encheram seu rosto, e ela perguntou-se onde ele estaria.

Sasori lembrou-se de alguns anos atrás, quando ainda morava naquela Aldeia. Conhecera uma bela kunoichi, mas não tivera muito contato com ela. Era filha do Kazekage.

Em meio às lágrimas, Temari sorriu ao lembrar-se das desastradas tentativas que ele fazia para ele. Agora queria que ao menos uma delas tivesse dado certo.

Talvez eles tivessem sido um casal feliz... Quem sabe.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

caso não tenha ficado bem claro, esse drabble se passa quando Deidara e Sasori vão atrás do Gaara ;)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	85. Tobi x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Tobi x Tenten

Tenten não tem sobrenome. Não tem um passado, não tem uma família. É um mistério.

Tobi talvez tenha um sobrenome. Talvez tenha um passado, quem sabe uma família. É um enigma.

Escondidos atrás de alguém que chamasse a atenção, tanto faz se fosse por ser bonito ou ridículo, sempre se esquivaram de qualquer coisa sobre eles mesmos.

As pessoas ao redor nem sequer perguntavam mais, parecia que ter um passado tinha virado coisa inútil. Não era mais "necessário" ter um lar.

Não se sabia muita coisa sobre nenhum deles. Mas nada era mais certo do que o amor que sentiam.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

se até o final do mangá não tiver nem um mísero flashback da Tenten, eu acerto minhas contas com alguém u.u E eu ainda acho que Tobi é Obito no corpo de Madara (nem perguntem como XD)

Ja ne, minna! o/


	86. Naruto x Shion

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Shion

Ela era uma sacerdotisa. O destino de uma sacerdotisa era morrer para evitar o fim do mundo.

Às vezes, era necessário sacrificar algumas pessoas, para manter a sacerdotisa viva. Qualquer pessoa próxima dela poderia ser predita de morte.

Shion conhecia seu destino. Quando previu a morte de Naruto, este disse-lhe que mudaria o destino. Naruto não morreria, tampouco Shion.

Quando aproximava-se a hora da morte, Shion deu seu último recurso de vida para salvar a do loiro. E ele sacrificou sua vida para salvar a dela.

Ambos perceberam que era impossível deixar que o outro morresse. Ou haveriam duas mortes.

* * *

Para JinchurikiGIRL, que pediu n.n

100 palavras não deram para explicar tudo... Mas eu acho que ficou "entendível" XP

Ja ne, minna! o/


	87. Shikamaru x Sakura

Oi ,minna! o/

Errei a ordem ç.ç era pra esse aqui ter saído ontem i.i Mas, agora, vamos ao drabble /o/

* * *

Shikamaru x Sakura

Sakura sempre ouvia de sua mãe a famosa frase: "filha, case-se com alguém menos ou tão inteligente quanto você...". Mas ela não estava tão preocupada assim com o QI que seu marido teria.

A mãe de Shikamaru sempre dizia: "você tem que casar com alguém mais forte que você, pra ver se toma jeito!". Mas ele não se importaria em se casar com alguém que o deixasse dormir.

O encontro deles foi uma grande ironia do destino. Ambos eram bastante inteligentes, e a garota era inegavelmente mais forte do que qualquer um.

As mães deles ficariam orgulhosas de seus filhos...

* * *

Para yui_onna_san e Misa Black, que pediram n.n

Minha mãe diz o mesmo que a "mãe da Sakura" disse XD diz ela que é pra eu mandar no meu marido 9.9 E a Sakura só é mais fraca que a Tsunade ò.ó/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	88. Naruto x Hinata 3

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Naruto x Hinata

Hinata respirou fundo, tentando reunir toda a coragem que não tinha. Naruto esteve lutando sozinho, e agora havia sido imobilizado. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Olhando desesperada para os lados, ela viu que ninguém parecia sequer se _importar_ se Naruto fosse levado ou não. Mas, para ela, importava muito. Ela percebeu que esse alguém teria de ser _ela._

Mesmo com receio do que pudesse acontecer, Hinata foi proteger o seu amado. Naquele súbito ato de coragem, ela conseguiu declarar-se a ele. Um pouco antes de receber um golpe que a desacordou.

Naruto nunca sentira tanta raiva em sua vida.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

me senti o próprio Kishimoto escrevendo isso ç.ç

Ja ne, minna! o/


	89. Sai x Hana

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sai x Hana

Sai era uma página em branco. Todos os sentimentos foram apagados com força, não deixado nem o menor traço.

Hana era decidida. Quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém a fazia tirar. E ela decidiria preencher aquela página.

A busca pelo "preenchimento" tornou-os mais próximos do que já estiveram de qualquer pessoa. Até mesmo dos próprios irmãos. Era como se um laço extremamente forte os unisse para sempre.

Os sentimentos pareciam repovoar o coração de Sai, como as flores brotam na primavera: aos poucos, mas belas e dispostas a ficar.

Ele tornou-se uma página escrita. Que ela ajudara a escrever.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

desculpe se eu não descrevi bem a Hana, é que não tem muito sobre ela no mangá XP

Ja ne, minna! o/


	90. Gaara x Ino 3

Oi, minna! o/

Não pude colocar o drabble ontem, então hoje tem dois n.n Ao primeiro /o/

* * *

Gaara x Ino

Olhou-se no espelho. Estava perfeita.

No meio de tantas garotas, Ino fora a escolhida para um tal de "jantar de negócios com o Kazekage". Ela não entendia o porquê de _ela_ ter sido escolhida, mas isso não fazia muita importância. Tinha de estar bonita mesmo assim.

Dentro do restaurante, Gaara olhava para o pequeno embrulho em suas mãos e se perguntava quando a pessoa que ele tanto amava chegaria.

Os "negócios" desse jantar eram bem diferentes do comum. Se fosse para discutir sobre isso ele chamaria a própria irmã, e não a garota que dominou seus pensamentos nos últimos anos...

* * *

Para MasumiChan e Misa Black, que pediram n.n

eu estava um pouco sem criatividade e... saiu isso ñ.ñ mas até que ficou legalzinho ò.ó/

Até o próximo! o/


	91. Itachi x Sakura 3

Oi, minna! o/

Ao segundo drabble de hoje /o/

* * *

Itachi x Sakura

Ele já havia perdido todas as pessoas de quem gostava por feitos próprios. E não sabia se aguentaria passar por isso de novo.

Desde o momento em que Pain revelou que iriam destruir Konoha mais cedo ou mais tarde, Itachi pensara nela. Sakura estaria no meio da vila a ser destruída.

A garota dos olhos esmeralda havia lhe mostrado um mundo livre do ódio que ele carregava. Um mundo no qual se prendera e não queria sair nunca mais.

Ele não sabia se haveria um jeito de impedir o líder. Mas ele não iria destruir o que amava de novo.

* * *

Para lloo161, que pediu n.n

a criatividade não estava do meu lado ñ.ñ' pelo menos os dois estão vivos! (por enquanto XP) Só quem foi assassinado ali foi o pobre do trema ç.ç

Ja ne, minna! o/


	92. Neji x Tenten 4

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Neji x Tenten

Olhar para a lua cheia fazia-a lembrar-se dele.

A primeira coisa que Tenten reparara em Neji quando o vira pela primeira vez foi seus olhos brancos, diferentes de tudo que a garota já vira. Ela sabia que era uma característica do clã, mas nele os olhos pareciam ficar ainda mais bonitos.

Neji se espantara com a primeira garota fora do clã a gostar de tais olhos. Todas as outras pessoas os repugnavam. Mas ela parecia querê-los.

Tenten não sabia, mas ela tinha um par de luas só para ela. Duas luas que sempre a seguiam, não importava onde ela fosse...

* * *

Para Hyuuga ALe e Gertubinas, que pediram n.n

olhos de lua cheia *¬*

Ja ne, minna! o/


	93. Minato x Kushina

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Kushina x Minato

Kushina não fazia ideia de como contaria isso para Minato. E como conseguir a atenção da pessoa mais importante da vila?

Ela pensou nisso por horas a fio, até que ele chegasse em casa. Era melhor contar ali mesmo.

Nada se compara com a alegria de saber que será pai em nove meses. Só pensar naquele pequeno ser correndo pela casa encheria o coração de qualquer um.

Depois de tanto festejar a boa nova, tinham agora de acalmar os nervos, e preparar-se para a chegada do filho.

Talvez devessem começar a pensar nos padrinhos... E torcer pela paz da vila.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

eu quis terminar com a ideia (sem acento i.i) de que, quando estamos muito felizes, aparece uma desgraça ;P

Ja ne, minna! o/


	94. Gaara x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Gaara x Temari

Gaara e Temari sempre estiveram juntos, desde que se entendiam por gente. Embora o garoto preferisse se afastar das pessoas, eles eram irmãos, não havia como negar.

Mas Temari não gostava muito disso. Quando Gaara foi raptado, ela percebeu quanta falta ele fazia na vida dela. Decidiu que não queria ficar mais um segundo longe dele.

Deitado no chão da caverna, Gaara esperava não morrer. Para poder voltar para casa, para a irmã. Pensava nela, enquanto dormia profundamente. Profundamente _demais_.

O amor entre eles era mais forte que um simples amor de irmão. Talvez uma perda só piorasse as coisas...

* * *

Para istharneko, que pediu n.n

Pensem que isso ocorreu enquanto Gaara estava desmaiado na caverna da Akatsuki n.n

Ja ne, minna! o/


	95. Neji x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Neji x Ino

Havia apenas uma coisa que poderia afastar Neji de Ino: o grande ego de ambos.

Neji sempre fora considerado o melhor, então já era de se esperar que ele se achasse o melhor. Era a mesma opinião da maioria.

O caso de Ino era diferente, e talvez fosse ela que possuísse o maior ego. Ela sempre se achou tão superior às outras que não suportaria perder nem para aquela que considera a pior.

Era no se achar superior que os dois pecavam igualmente.

Se um dia ambos engolissem os orgulhos, talvez víssemos um dia em que os dois ficariam juntos.

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

esse drabble pipocou da minha mente e eu apenas escrevi x.x

Ja ne, minna! o/


	96. Sasori x Tenten

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasori x Tenten

Em vida, ela tinha sido uma grande mestra de armas. Daria um ótimo boneco de ataque.

Tenten lutara até os últimos segundos de sua vida, mas não conseguira escapar das armas fatais de Sasori. Afinal, ela não era médica...

Olhando agora para o corpo inanimado, Sasori tentava não se lembrar da garota em vida. Isso doía demais.

Ele lamentava até o último segundo por tê-la transformado em marionete. Poderiam ser um belo casal agora, mas o destino foi cruel...

Aquela marionete assassina seria destruída. Não havia valor para a perda da pessoa que tanto se amou a um primeiro olhar...

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

mais uma aberração saltada da minha mente O.õ

Ja ne, minna! o/


	97. Neji x Temari

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Neji x Temari

Temari nunca achou que alguém fosse lembrar-se dela como ele fazia. Ela achou que sempre seria apenas a "irmã do Kazekage".

Também nunca passara pela cabeça de Neji o irresistível sentimento da paixão. Nunca sequer demonstrara seus sentimentos.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que ambos se divertiam. Esquecendo-se de todos os problemas, agora só importava para eles o "ficar junto".

Se antes eles não pensavam nisso, agora eram as mais vivas memórias. As lembranças e os sentimentos que juntos sentiram seriam levados para o resto de suas vidas...

Não há nada mais doce que a irresistível lembrança da paixão.

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

mente, mente, pare de fazer esses drabbles pipocarem u.u

Ja ne, minna! o/


	98. Sasuke x Hinata 3

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Sasuke x Hinata

Hinata sempre fora um "estorvo" para o clã Hyuuga. Seu pai dizia que era até mesmo pior do que sua irmã mais nova.

O mesmo ocorria no clã Uchiha. Não que Sasuke fosse de todo ruim, mas seu irmão era o grande prodígio do clã.

Ambos nunca foram bem reconhecidos em seus clãs. Mas sempre se esforçaram ao máximo para serem. Eles tinham uma grande força de vontade.

Agora, com vários anos passados, eles podem ser considerados bons exemplos. E têm também a chance de fundir os dois grandes clãs em um só, onde ninguém seria subestimado como eles foram.

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

*imagina um monte de pirralhinhos morenos com um olho de sharingan e o outro de byakugan correndo*

Ja ne, minna! o/


	99. Hidan x Ino

Oi, minna! o/

Feliz Páscoa para vocês \o/ E, para comemorar, um drabble com o tema páscoa /o/

* * *

Hidan x Ino

Ino suspirou. Era a quinta vez que fazia isso.

- Eu já disse, Hidan, que _não_ importa a sua religião! Você **devia** ter me dado chocolate!

Eles tinham estado naquela discussão por horas.

Ino havia comprado aquele ovo com o maior carinho para ele. Tinha até o formato de coração. Mas não ganhara nem um mísero bombom do namorado. E estava indignada.

Hidan usara todos os argumentos que conseguiu pensar para explicar a falta do tal doce, mas foram em vão. Irritado, jogou-lhe um embrulho e virou-se.

Ele não acreditava que ela pudesse preferir chocolate a um anel de ouro.

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

chocolate *¬*

Ja ne, minna! o/


	100. Tobi x Hanabi

Oi, minna! o/

Nossa, esse é o 100º drabble *-* muito obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanharam esses humildes drabbles e deixaram reviews. Sem vocês, isso aqui nunca teria ido para a frente :D Para comemorar, vamos ao drabble /o/

* * *

Tobi x Hanabi

De longe, você até poderia ficar intimidado com o tamanho. Mas, conhecendo mais a fundo, perceberia a verdade: Tobi possuía uma grande alma de criança.

Talvez seja por isso que ele sempre se deu muito bem com as outras crianças, mesmo depois de grande, principalmente com uma delas: Hanabi, a mais nova dos Hyuuga.

Desde que Tobi a conhecera, não conseguia parar de pensar nos brilhantes olhos perolados da jovem menina.

E ela nunca esqueceria o homem legal que usava uma máscara de pirulito. Afinal, ele sempre a tratara tão bem...

A alma adulta de Hanabi encontrara um bom oposto.

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

e para todos aqueles que pensaram que iam se ver livres de mim, que nada! Agora, é rumo ao 200º /o/

Ja ne, minna! o/


	101. Itachi x Hanabi

Oi, minna! o/

Por motivos pessoais, não pude colocar o drabble ontem, então, ele está aqui hoje /o/

* * *

Itachi x Hanabi

Hanabi era considerada tão boa kunoichi que já era melhor que sua irmã mais velha.

Mas ainda tinha muito que aprender.

Itachi era o prodígio de seu clã. Tanto era bom que seria capaz de matar a todos. Itachi já tinha até o que ensinar.

Não seria tão estranho se duas mentes tão brilhantes viessem a se encontrar por força do destino. Nessas horas, não é a idade exterior que conta, mas sim quão maduro você é por dentro.

Ele sabia que não teria tempo de ficar perto dela, logo teria de partir. Mas queria ter dito um último "adeus".

* * *

Para Buh-Duh, que pediu n.n

esse drabble ficou mais ou menos o oposto do SasuHina ò.ô

Ja ne, minna! o/


	102. Fugaku x Mikoto

Oi, minna! o/

meu laptop pifou e com ele foram-se todos meus episódios de anime ToT Nele também estava a lista dos próximos drabbles então, se eu esquecer de algum, desculpem n.n Agora, ao drabble /o/

* * *

Fugaku x Mikoto

Mikoto piscou os olhos, incrédula. Depois de apenas alguns meses de namoro, Fugaku resolvera tomar uma atitude. A argola dourada reluzia na mão dela.

Seu primeiro filho nascera. E mais tarde, viria a se tornar o maior orgulho e a maior decepção que pais podem ter.

Nascera seu segundo filho. Não era tão bom quanto o primeiro, mas era amado igualmente.

Mikoto viu seu marido cair morto na sua frente. Morto pelo próprio primogênito. Mas não teve tempo de reclamar: caíra logo em seguida.

Estariam juntos por toda a eternidade. Afinal, haviam prometido que estariam... A morte não os separaria.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

eu tentei fazer uma "retrospectiva" da vida desse casal... 9.9

Ja ne, minna! o/


	103. Hiashi x Tsume

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Hiashi x Tsume

Tsume suspirou. Seu marido acabara de fugir dela. Enquanto isso, Hiashi chorava no túmulo de sua esposa. Ambos agora estavam sozinhos.

Ninguém melhor para entender um coração solitário do que outro coração solitário. E eles descobriram isso da forma mais estranha...

Não era fácil comandar um clã inteiro sozinha, e ela precisava de ajuda. Seu filho falava de uma tal Hyuuga, talvez o pai dela pudesse ajudar... Ela só não esperava encontrar Hiashi na mesma situação que ela.

O coração de Tsume se compadeceu perante ele, e ela sentiu-se impulsionada a ajudá-lo. Mesmo que fosse ela quem necessitasse de ajuda.

* * *

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

achei esse drabble tão bonito *-*

Ja ne, minna! o/


	104. Hizashi x Hanabi

Oi, minna! o/

Ao drabble /o/

* * *

Hizashi x Hanabi

Hanabi saíra correndo do quarto do tio, feliz. Não era sempre que ganhava um presente sem uma data especial.

Hizashi apenas sorria. Ele enxergava nela a filha que nunca tivera... Não. Ele _sentia_ que era algo mais forte do que isso.

Foi por isso que lhe dera aquele presente. Não seria só mais uma boneca, mas sim a boneca que a faria lembrar-se dele.

Sozinha em seu quarto, Hanabi começara a brincar com a sua mais nova "amiga". Ela era muito nova para entender as palavras do cartão...

"_Para a minha sobrinha preferida. Com todo o amor, de seu tio"_

_

* * *

_

Para Misa Black, que pediu n.n

mais um casal cronologicamente impossível 9.9

Ja ne, minna! o/


End file.
